Thread Titles
Throughout the history of the Social Thread, we have encountered many titles. These titles, while not always descriptive, can sometimes shed a little light on the history of our insanity (A.K.A. The Social Thread) Here you will find most of the thread titles from the Social Thread 5.0, with a few from 4.0 as well. (4.0's titles will be added later.) 4.0 (So far) Mike Tyson's social Thread Featuring Mr. Dream You're being watched Turbo Hyper Edition Don't Mind the Fat Controller Tyler Perry's Social Thread Featuring Madeas Nintendo Direct you-cant-spell-entertainment-without-terta the-social-thread-4-0-plays-pokemon-again Chop Chop Master Onion Was Here The League of Extraordinary magentalmen The Insane Social Thread 4.0 - Post at your own risk. coming-soon-to-blu-ray-and-vhs Expecting the Social Thread 4.0? TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME Social Thread 4.0 - Take THAT, Olbermann! WE ARE! Social Thread 4.0 - Do You Hear the People Sing? Social Thread 4.0 - A Ban Waiting to Happen social-thread-4-0-everyone-gets-an-extra-hour-in-the-ball-pit.\ likeception. -the-flight-story-coming-soon-to-theaters. the-flight-story-coming-soon-to-theaters-feat-danny-devito-as-space-stranger. Social Thread 4.0 All-Stars Battle Royale - Getting Hungry Games sailor-cardcaptor-madoka-precure-magi-magic-the-series-edition -enter-the-dorf-patrol dorf-patrol-episode-2-soul-generator dorf-patrol-episode-13-soulless-villains. -isma-Я-us -ihbubbubby-tha-tha-tha-thats-all-folks muriel-wheres-my-3-0-social-thread gee-social-thread-4-0-what-are-we-gonna-do-tonight-the-same-thing-we-do-every-night-title-change Now With 80% More GIFs #STOPCHANGINGOMG ™ the final countd hey wheres my cameo feat-deadpool the end is nye Back to the future, top gun, and also the thread is ending soon™ cowboys spiders drums arms wings katanas marsupials and op form a circle Rockets spiders drums arms wings katanas marsupials and op form a circle Social Thread 4-1 102 alpha the animation SOCIAL THREAD 4.102 Alpha: KRSHSKRSH Transmission Interrupted. Critical Error. It's Happening. 5.0 # Social Shaq 5.0 - Taking it to the Court # Shaq has transcended this plane of existence # Long Live the Dictatorshaq! # The boards must be crazy # Where There's a Will, There's a Lawyer # Pre-Order The Smashboards Exclusive FalKoopa Amiibo Now. # Update: The Falkoopa Amiibo is Sold Out # 1st Bi-Monthly Social Thread Picnic Currently Being Planned # 'Users Viewing Thread' will be back SOON™' # 'Users Viewing Thread' is back! # 'Users Viewing Thread' is Finally Back! Performing For You! # Happy Birthday Lucina! # Doctor Kong's Social Thread 5.0 - Happy Birthday, Lucina! Expanded Edition Version 24601 Turbo DLC # No One Got The 24601 Reference and I'm Sad Because of it. # King K. Rool's Social Thread 5.0 - No One Got the 24601 Reference and I'm Sad Because Of It # King K. Rool's Social Thread 5.0 - No One Got the 24601 Reference and I'm a Sad Marsupial # King K. Rool's Social Thread 5.0 - You Can Turn a Fiero But You Can't Tourniquet # The Squid 4 Social Thread 5.0 # The Squidward 4 Social Thread 5.0 # The Smash 4 Social Thread 5.0 goes to the mall to have pictures taken with Sakurai # The Smash 4 Social Thread 5.0 goes to the mall to have pictures taken with Santa # The Smash 4 Social 5.0 Makes Some Haikus. Title is Haiku # Regirock, Regice, and Meta Knight # Villager's Yellin' Timber # Better not Spoiler Avengers...or else! # The money printing Ukelele # Captain Falcon Approved # May the 4th Be With You # Le Smash 4 Social 5.0 de Mayonnaise # Smash 4 social 5.0 Happy Cinco De Mayo Revenge of the Fifth. # No, TJ-Works, I'm Not Making THAT The Title... # No, TJ-Works, New Title will not come any time SOON™ # Shots Were Fired Today # Shots Were Fired Today on Condom Day. Protection Needed. # ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ # Guess which mod just editted the title? # So a Mailman and a Psychologist Walk Into a Bar # So a Miller and a Psycho Walk Into a Bar # So a Voodoo Lady and a Robot Walk Into a Bar # So a New Thread Title Walks Into a Bar # So a New New New Thread Title Walks Into a Bar # Robble Robble # Happy Mother's Day! I want Candy # Happy Earthbound Day! # Today is Now King Dedede Day (or Dededay for short) # boring bad interchangeable title # New Metroid Game When? # Opossum, You're Fired! # The Legend of Gruntilda. # "Waldo, We'd Like to Talk to You About the Avengers Initiative"... # We'd like to talk about this thread's future... # No more Exploding Salads # You'll Get This Title Back When You've Earned It # The Rocket Raccoon Fan Club # The M. Bison Fan Club # The-M. Bidoof Fan Club # Rest In Pull-String # Pranks For Everything, Partner # Crashed Expectations # Unlike IsmaR, we don't Shuckle # Unlike IsmaR and Opossum, we don't Shuckle # No Sense of Etik-ette # No Patrick, Meta Knight is NOT "Edgy". Horseraddish Isn't "Edgy" Either # Neo Zero is Solely Responsible for the Raccoon Problem We're Having # Neo Zero is Solely Responsible for the Raccoonatic Problem We're Having # Happy Birthday Opossum # Guys My Birthday Was Like Two Months Ago Stoooooooop # Opossum's Surprise Birthday Bash Tomorrow, Bring Gifts. # Guys, What Day Was Dededay Again? # Kenith is, and I quote, "The Biggest Resident Evil on Smashboards" # Have a Safe Memorial Day, and Thank You, Veterans Who Lost Their Lives # 5.something # Smash 4 Social 5.Dio # The Uninteresting Smash 4 Social 5.Dio # The Somewhat Eventful Smash 4 Social V.5 # The Always Eventful Smash 4 Social V.5 - No Refunds # The Splattered Smash 4 Social V.5 - No ink # Social Thread 5.0 - was lazily brought to you by these moderators... # Opossum has regular internet again so titles will be updated wittily again woo! # featuring Kool & the Gang # Trust Me, I'm a Doctor # Trust Me, I'm a Dinosaur # To Infinity and Beyond # To Infinity and Beyonce # No, Bidoof. # Pulverizing Pinball Edition # Troog Ma I # Smash 4 Social Thread Five-0 # Not a Soul. in here # Let's Hear It for the Daffy Ducks # Hey guys, did you hear about the l- *shot* # Super Smash Bros. for Ryu and 3DS # Digital Event Hype Edition. # E3 Edition # Turns out his name was Rumpelstiltskin all along! # Thread Contains Small Parts, not suitable for children under 3 # Julius Caesar really messed up the calendar # The title would be better without the stuff that comes after "5.0:" # Smash 4 Emblem Fates Social 5.0: Spoiler Tags Edition # My Computer Caught a cold # Smash 4 Social 5.0: Title Edition # Let's Visit a Coffee Shop # US Supreme Court is the Real MVP Today # Smash 4 Social 5.0: Let's Get Some Coffee # Let's Visit a Coffee Shop # US Supreme Court is the Real MVP Today # But Seriously Let's Get Coffee # Let's Get Some Coffee # Let's Destroy Some Alert Boxes # Taking All Bets for CEO 2015 # CEO had ZeRo winners # CEO Had ZeRo Mustaches # A Leap Second Is Coming To Town # Nostalgia is Ogrerated # We Have...a Wiki Now? # It's July Now. Happy Canada Day! :D # 2015 is 50% over # Everyone dies. The end. # Happy Fourth of July, Everyone in the USA! And elsewhere too I guess :P # Dogs rule and cats drool # I'll Take Blue-Haired Lords For $500 # Sponsored by Bran Flakes # The return of a war veteran # "Okay." # Today's 7/11. Like the Convenience Store. # We're Pushing the Page Limit, Fal # "Video games are meant to be just one thing. Fun. Fun for everyone" RIP Mr. Iwata # You Know What Are Creepy? Numbers Stations. # Y2K # Yet 2 Kome Trivia * For some reason, the Social Thread 4.0 had its title changed one more time after it had already ended. * Before the transition between 4.0 and 5.0 there was a joke thread called 4.102, the thread ended on midnight thanks to the power of Shaq. * At July 12, 2015, the Social Thread locked down for four minutes to remember Satoru Iwata, whose death got confirmed two hours prior. Category:Events